


Float

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2020 [24]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Biology, Detox, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2020, Omovember Day 29
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: Sometimes one had to make do with the options one has.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble
Series: Omovember 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994284
Kudos: 9





	Float

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt: On a boat**

The Doctor let out a groan as he woke up, his head pounding as the tranquillizer he had been given made its way through his body. Slowly he became aware of his surrounding, he was in a sitting up position tied up with a warm body against his back, he was pretty sure that was Donna. The sloshing of water around them among with the way they were rocking on what felt like waves, he guessed that they were on a boat. A small boat based on the resonance of the rocking.

Opening his eyes he lifted his head, to look at his surrounding, they were indeed on a small motorboat, they were tied up in the back of the boat. Just outside the cover of the hardtop. He hissed slightly, as he shifted his weight becoming aware of a pressure in his bladder. The drug he had been given had triggered a concentration detox, which in turn made his bladder fill in a rapid tempo. Sighing slightly he decided to ignore it, for now, there wasn’t exactly a loo close by. Also, he was kinda tied up.

Turning his head slightly he confirmed that it was indeed Donna who was strapped to his back.

Based on her breathing he suspected she was still unconscious, which wasn’t a surprise, The drug they had been given was a lot more potent on her than it was on him.

“Donna?” He tried anyway, hoping he was wrong.

_No response._

Recognizing that he had to give her a bit longer to wake up, he tried working on getting them out of their bonds instead.

He had to admit that whoever had tied them up had done a pretty good job, he couldn’t move his arms at all, though he could turn his wrists.

Now if he could only reach his trouser pocket and get a pocket knife from there, which he was sure he had in there. Getting the sonic from his suit jacket was a lost cause at this point.

The Doctor shifted slightly trying to slide his hand in his trousers pocket, but it was a slightly awkward angle. But it was the only way to get them out of here, so he pressed on, trying to find his pocket knife. 

He froze in his effort as he heard Donna let out a moan. 

“Donna?” He wondered, hoping she would respond to him this time.

Donna shifted against him, he felt her lift her head. “Oh, bloody hell. What happened?”

“Oh you know, they decided that they didn’t like us looking around their lab.” He explained casually, lifting his head back until it rested against hers. “So now we’re here tied up in this boat, god knows where.”

“So, what do we do now?” Donna asked. “Don’t think you have your screwdriver at the ready.”

He sighed. “No can’t say I can reach it like this, I should have a pocket knife in my trousers though, which I should just about be able to reach.” The last bit he said through clenched teeth as he was trying to manoeuvrer his hand in his pocket.

Not having much luck, he had just a bit too little room to move. “I can’t quite reach it.”

“Would it help if we stand up a bit?” Donna asked, trying to help him.

“Yeah, can you-”

“‘Course.”

* * *

After a lot of colourful curses from both sides, he finally managed to get the knife and cut them free. 

Standing the pressure in his bladder came to his mind again, the change in position irritating it slightly. The detox was still active, so it was still filling steadily.

Getting the sonic out he quickly scanned for his ship, trying to locate it. “I think we should just focus going back to the TARDIS, and go from there.” He mumbled as he walked to the motor located at the stern of the boat, crouched next to it to try and see if he could start it. “Let me see.” 

To his surprise, the fuel tank was completely full. Which was a lucky break. Thankfully, whoever had dropped them here hadn’t robbed them of a way to get back ashore.

"Whoever put us here merely wanted to inconvenience us instead of harming us." He mumbled.

After that discovery he quickly got the engine running.

“Oh, thank god!” Donna exclaimed at that. “We’re not stuck here for the rest of our lives.”

He smiled slightly as he made his way over towards the ship’s helm, and sat down. Forcing back a wince as his bladder complained begging for relief. 

* * *

As it turned out they were quite far away from the shore, they had been going in that direction for a good hour now and still, all they could see was water.

The Doctor couldn’t keep himself from squirming in the captain’s seat, the detox was still going on, his body not done with filtering out whatever drug he had been given. He still had no idea what it was, but it was causing a long-lasting detox. 

At this point, he could think of nothing but how badly he wanted to pee. There was no toilet on the boat, the ship was too small for that. But he didn’t trust in his ability to hold it until he could reach a toilet. Nor did he trust his ability to navigate them back to the TARDIS with his bladder bursting as it currently was. He couldn't really concentrate like this.

_He needed relief. Like right now!_

With a sigh, he slowed down the boat, knowing his best option.

_It was embarrassing._

Though definitely not as embarrassing as wetting himself.

“Doctor? What’s-” Donna, who was sitting on the bench on his left side, was confused by the sudden stop.

He smiled reassuringly at her. “It’s nothing, I just really need a pee. That’s all.” The Time Lord admitted as he got up from the seat, cupping himself protectively. Fighting the blush that was threatening to show on his face.

He quickly made his way over towards the side of the boat, fumbling with his buttons. Frantically he managed to free himself from his pants, pee shooting out of him as soon as he was free.

The orgasmic relief flooded over him as he fully relaxed his muscles. He let out a shaky breath, grateful as he finally emptied his overfilled bladder.

When he was done he stuffed himself back in his boxers, before straightening his clothes. Making his way back to the captain’s seat, he ran a hand through his hair, trying to get his breathing better under control.

“Better, Spaceman?” Donna asked him with a knowing smile.

“Much better. Rassilon, I needed that.” He blushed slightly as he sat down again, the seat was a lot more comfortable without a bowling ball filled with pee weighing him down “I’m sorry.”

Donna quickly reassured him. “It’s fine. After all, when you gotta go, you gotta go. Though talking about that, I do hope we get off this thing soon, I think I would like to use the bog myself soon. And I can’t just-” She glanced at the railing where he had just stood and blushed slightly. Reminding him that he was the one blessed with the more convenient anatomy.

“Right.” He shifted uncomfortably. “I’m sorry.”

* * *

“Doctor?”

The Time Lord turned his head towards his companion at the call of his name, not surprised to see her doubled over in agony.

Her need had been steadily growing in the past few hours since he had searched his own relief, and it had been becoming more and more obvious that they weren’t going to leave this boat in time.

He kept his eyes on her as she eyed up the side of the boat before turning towards him. “Can I- You know.” The Time Lord saw the blush forming on her complexion, before nodding, slowing down the boat a second time.

His companion carefully got up, eyeing the railing warily. “I don’t think I can do this. ” She turned to him, dancing slightly on the spot. “Any chance you can hold me while I-” A blush formed on her face. “You know”

“Of Course.”

He made her way over towards her as she quickly pulled her jeans and pants down. Grabbing his upper arms while he did the same, she managed to lean out of the boat with his help before releasing her desperate bladder with a moan.

After she was empty he pulled her back in, offering her a tissue before awkwardly pulling back making his way back over towards his chair.

“Thank you, Spaceman,” Donna stated as she sat down on the bench again. “I’m sorry I asked that of you.”

“It’s fine.” He smiled at her. “You needed my help. I don’t mind.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **  
>  _IT IS OVER!!!!!_  
> **  
>  Oh I'm glad to be done with this. I do think it went better than last year if you ignore my sleep schedule.  
> Anyway, that's it from me for Omovember. We'll now go back to our regular schedule of a fic/chapter of one being posted maybe twice a year.  
> Hope you enjoyed this.  
> I'm not going to make any promises next year. Unfortunately, prompt overlap is a real Omovember problem.


End file.
